Just Notice Me
by Noname323
Summary: Bolt just wanted his fathers attention.He wanted to be noticed by him. Maybe he'll have to do something drastic to get his attention. My first story!Please don't hate me!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto...but I wish I did._

 _My first story go easy on me and if it sucks...Im sorry I put you through this torture._

 _~Prologue~_

There was a boy who had the nine tails fox sealed inside him. He was the son of the fourth. He grew up with no family no friends and everyone hated him. His dream was to become Hokage. He went through so much to prove that he was good enough and he never gave up. He is now the seventh Hokage. His name...is Naruto Uzumaki.

 _~Present~_

As he ran you could hear a few leaves crunching under his feet. He grinned as he jumped up from tree to tree till the sky was in sight. He held up a hand which held a blue orb.

"RASENGAN!" He shouted as he flew down holding his hand out and came closer to a dummy on a stick.

Closer.

Closer.

~...…..~

She walked through the woods looking for him. Today was her birthday and he promised he'd help their mother set up everything. She sighed softly turning around until she she heard a loud BOOM!She quickly turned back around and ran toward the sound.

~…...…..~

He stood admiring the damage. His blue eyes stopped on the remains of the dummy and felt something hit his foot. It was the dummy's head with a picture of a man on it.

"That's what you get old man!,"he shouted"that'll teach you!".

He crossed his arms smiling proudly and looking up toward the sky, his headband glistening from the sunlight. His name, is Boruto Uzumaki.

~...…...~

She watched him from a distance looked so happy, an emotion she almost never sees from him. She wished he could be like this more often. she's tired of seeing him force a smile just for her. She vowed one day she would see him smile and be happy instead of acting. Her name, is Himawari Uzumaki.

~...…~

Boruto turned when he heard footsteps advancing toward him. His face brightened when he realized who it was.

"Hima!What are you doing here?"he asked.

She smiled."You were supposed to help mom set up for my party remember?".

Boruto's smile faded. He had forgotten that he promised to help.

"U-Uh of course I remembered!,"he stuttered"I was just...Uh training!".

She raised her eyebrows at him and put her hands on her hips.

His eye twitched before he sighed."Alright I forgot".

"I see you were too busy beating him up"she said looking at the dummy's head.

~...…~

The woman watched them from far. It warmed her heart to see them like that. Her name, is Hinata Uzumaki. She walked out from behind a tree making her presence known.

Himawari looked up as she heard approaching footsteps and smiled when she saw who it was. She broke into a sprint and jumped into her arms giggling.

"Hi mama!"she exclaimed.

"Hello Hima"Hinata said softly.

"Mom I'm sorry.I forgot that I promised to help.I'll go home and set up right now and don't worry, you don't have to do anything"Boruto said.

Hinata smiled softly at him and put Hima down."Thank you Bolt".

Boruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

"Hey Hima I'll race you home!"he yelled breaking out into a run.

"No fair!"Hima exclaimed running after him.

Hinata watched them go. It brought her joy to see her children so happy. Her lips formed a frown when her eyes caught sight of the dummy's head. She picked it up looking at the picture.

"Oh Naruto-Kun"she sighed softly.

She knew where Bolt was coming also wished her husband could spend more time with them but he was busy. Sometimes he wouldn't even come home and when he did he was so tired. She is very happy that he's living his dream but it would be nice to actually spend some time together and exchange more than an "I love you" and a kiss in the morning. She has never said anything and she will continue not to. Aslong as she knew he still loved her and their children she could live with it, although she wishes she could say the same for her son. Bolt's constantly trying to get his fathers attention by doing...stupid things. He would pull pranks or find some way to get into trouble and get sent to the Hokage's office. He reminded her of her husband when he was younger. She sighed softly and placed the dummy's head back down. She turned and made her way back to the village hoping that Bolt hadn't made a mess with the decorations.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is chapter 2. If your actually reading this story Im sorry I took so long to update. I never knew how many words I was writing till I actually submitted the story so I'm trying to write more. Now on with the story!**

~...~

Hinata walked into the house and saw all the decorations have been set up neatly.

"See?I told you I would do it!"Bolt said proudly.

Hinata smiled at actually expected there to be a mess but she was wrong.

"Mommy can we go get the cake now?"Hima asked with excitement in her eyes.

Hinata nodded making Hima smile. She grabbed her mothers hand and practically dragged her out the door.

Bolt really did love them and would do anything for smile dropped. Would his father be able to make it to the party?

~...~

Naruto sat at his desk with his head down. He was so exhausted!All he's been doing is work work work. Don't get him wrong, he's happy his dream of being Hokage came true but...why did it have to be so tiring?

He sighed.

' _Maybe I can rest for a few seconds_ ' he thought slowly closing his eyes.

Then the door busted open hitting the wall with a bang.

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly getting ready to yell at whoever just barged in only for his anger to slightly fade away when he saw his son in the doorway.

*Boruto's POV.*

As soon as I kicked the door open he sat up quickly.I could tell he was tired but I didn't care. I had to make sure he would be home.I walked up his desk glaring at him.

"What is today?"I asked.

He looked at me confused. If he forgot I'm gonna lose it.I could feel my anger rising when he continued to stare at me.

"What is today?!"I asked loudly banging my hands on his desk startling him a little.

"It's Hima's birthday!"he made me feel a little better. At least he didn't forget.

"Your coming to her party right?Actually no, you're going to her party"I told him sternly.

"Bolt its Himawari's birthday I wouldn't miss it for the world"he told me.

I really had a hard time believing him. He always says he will be home but he never is.I got used to it-somewhat-but I wasn't gonna let him do this to Himawari.I would never forgive him if he hurt her like that.

"You have to promise and you have to actually mean it, not like those lies you always told me"I said looking into his eyes.

He had a slight look of surprise on his face.

"Don't worry Bolt I'll be there. And I don't lie to you I always say I'll try to-"

"Just make sure you're there"I said cutting him off.I didn't wanna hear his excuses.I turned and left without another word.

*Time Skip*

It's was now sunset and everyone was here. Sakura and uncle Sasuke were here along with their daughter Sarada. Metal Lee was here with his dad Rock Lee. Everyone!Except my dad. He promised me he would be here!I don't know why I believed him he always lies.I sat next to Hima at the table with her cake in front of was smiling but I could see she was upset because dad's not here.I saw the same thing for mom. I could feel my anger raising inside of me. He can break his promises to me but not Hima and mom! Out of anger I got up and pushed the cake off the table splattering it on the ground. Everyone looked at me shocked.I banged my fist on the table causing Hima to jump.

"He lied!"I yelled loudly.

My mother looked at me with sadness in her eyes but I knew I wasn't the cause of it. She was upset because he wasn't here for his daughters birthday.

"Bolt!You smashed your sisters cake-"Sarada was cut off by her mothers hand going over her mouth.

"It's ok he's just running late" my mother said trying to calm me down but I wasn't having it not this time.

"No you don't get it mom!I told him to make sure he came!And he promised me!"I exclaimed.

I was filled with so much anger. How could he do this?I quickly stormed up to my room and slammed the door as hard as I could.

*Normal POV.*

Hinata sighed. She knew Bolt was mad and to be honest she was too. Her husband did promise he would make it in time for their daughters party but...he didn't. She looked at Hima and saw her crying. It broke my heart to see her like that.

"Hey Sarada why don't you take Hima to her room?"Sakura suggested noticing I was on the verge of breaking down too.

Sarada picked up Hima and walked upstairs quietly.

*Time skip*

Naruto sat in front of his desk with his head down snoring. He thought that with most of his paperwork done he could get some rest...but he was wrong.

The door opened slowly bringing in light. He sat up quickly and covered his eyes.

"Too bright too bright"he said to whoever was standing in the door way.

He slowly took his hand away and let his eyes adjust.

"Oh hey Hinata"he said tiredly.

She just continued to look at him.

' _So this is what he was doing on his Daughters birthday' she thought to herself._

"Hinata you okay?"he asked noticing she hadn't said anything.

"You forgot"she stated softly.

He looked at her. What did he forget?He couldn't think of anything-he froze.

Himawari's birthday.

Naruto quickly stood up and looked outside finally noticing it was night and looked back at his wife his eyes widening when he saw her face.

Hinata had tears falling from her eyes.

He could've sworn he felt his heart crack knowing that he was the cause of her sadness. He quickly moved toward her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Hinata I'm so sorry.I didn't mean to forget. I was just tired from all the work and-and-Im sorry"He said as he hugged her could feel her tears soaking through his shirt and his heart ached even more. He felt awful.

"I came here to see why you didn't show up.I thought you just got caught up with work but...you were sleeping." she said quietly

Naruto felt horrible. He hurt his family and he hated himself for that.

"I'm sorry Hinata-"

"No." She said cutting him off and breaking their hug.

"Naruto-Kun I get this is your Dream but...you keep hurting us.I get that your always busy, and so does Hima, but today was your child's birthday and you didn't show." She said wiping her tears.

"You said you would come and you even promised Bolt." She said.

Naruto felt like scum. He didn't make it to his daughters party and he broke his promise to his son.

"I love you Naruto-Kun but...I'm really disappointed."She told him leaving the office quietly.

Naruto stood where he was staring at the door. He was a horrible human being. He was was way lower than scum.

 **And that's the end of this chapter.I know it's bad but I posted it anyway. So if your actually reading this story-I'm sorry I'm torturing you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers!...ok that** **was stupid. Hi! Just** **a plain old Hi.I got some comments saying that I shouldn't make Naruto the bad guy-and believe me I really don't want too-but it's just part of the story.I promise he won't be the bad guy for long. So this is chapter 3. Enjoy .**

 **Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto...I really really wish I did though.**

 **~...~**

Bolt sat in his room hugging his sister on his bed. She wouldn't stop crying and it angered him. He hated seeing her like this. It was all his fault. Why couldn't he just come home? Why does his job have to come before his family? It was his daughters 6th birthday and he wasn't here!

"Bolt?" He heard her ask quietly. He looked down at her.

"Please don't be mad at dad he's busy" she told him sniffling.

Why was she defending him?Its her birthday and he's not here! He knew she was just trying to get him to calm down so he made himself relax and nodded.

She smiled at him and he forced one back at her. He didn't agree with what she was saying but he didn't want to upset her more. He looked out the window. He was so gonna let his father know that he made a big mistake.

~...~

Hinata sat downstairs on the couch with her face buried in her hands. Her daughters birthday was ruined but she didn't blame her husband. It wasn't his fault he was always working so much and he had a right to be exhausted. She also felt bad about what she said. She could see the hurt in his eyes when she told him she was disappointed. Right now she was disappointed in herself for snapping.

She sat up and removed her hands from her face taking a deep beath. She would apologize to Naruto-Kun when he got home.

Just then the door opened and Naruto stepped in with a depressed look on his face.

Looks like she would be apologizing now.

Hinata got up. He caught her gaze and shut the door behind him without breaking eye contact.

Hinata moved toward him and brought him into a hug placing her head on his chest.

"Im sorry Naruto-Kun.I didn't mean what I said-"

"No Hinata,"he said cutting her off",I should be the one saying sorry."

Hinata looked at him confused.

"Your right.I keep hurting you guys and I should've been here. Even though Im busy I should make time for the three most important people in my life." He told her.

Hinata looked at him. What he was saying was true but it wasn't his fault.

"It's not your fault. Your the Hokage so your gonna have a lot of work to do." she said softly.

Naruto smiled at her and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Don't make up excuses for me. I get called in and I don't really say no but that's gonna change. I'm gonna be here for you and the kids more I promise. And this is one Im going to keep." He said.

Hianta stared at him before her lips formed a smile.

"That's all I want." She stated before kissing him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close not wanting to let go but he had something he had to take care of.

He pulled back and looked toward the stairs.

Hinata knew what he was thinking and nodded letting him go.

He smiled at her and gave her a small peck on the lips before making his way up.

~...~

Bolt heard footsteps stop in front of his door. He thought it was his mother but was proved wrong when his father stepped in holding something behind his back.

"Daddy?"Hima questioned cocking her head to the side.

Bolt was just as confused as her. Why was he here? Shouldn't he be working or something?

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted as he walked further into the room", Hima Im sorry I didn't make it to your party I was-"

"Busy?"she asked cutting him off.

He nodded.

"I know your upset but it's technically still your birthday it's just late.I got you something" he said smiling.

Hima gasped and quickly jumped up making her way toward him.

"What?What?What?Did you get me?"she asked excitedly.

Naruto grinned before pulling his arms out from behind his back revealing a teddy bear.

Hima gasped again and quickly hugged it tightly.

"It's just like my old one!"she exclaimed.

"Remeber when Bolt broke your other one?," he asked and got a nod in replay", well I got you the same one so it'll be like you never lost it" Naruto told her.

Hima quickly dropped the large bear onto the ground and hugged his leg.

"Thank you thank you so much daddy!I love you!"She yelled happily.

Naruto smiled."I love you too Hima" he said kneeling down and hugging her.

Bolt watched them with anger on his face. How could she forgive him so easily?!

Naruto picked her and the bear up and stood up straight.

"Mommy has another cake for you downstairs so we can sing you Happy Birthday." He said still smiling.

Hima squealed loudly and clapped her hands. She was just so happy!

Naruto made his way out the room and back downstairs.

Bolt stood where he was on the ground. How could they both forgave him?!He was outraged!He quickly got up and started to make his way down the stairs only to freeze at the bottom steps.

He saw Hima sat down at the table in front of a cake with 6 candles on it and all of them were lit. His parents stood behind her singing Happy Birthday...without him. Did they just forget he was here?He frowned and his eyes started to water but he didn't let his tears fall. He quietly made his way back upstairs to his room and closed his door silently.

 **And that's it!That was chapter 3 and it actually didn't take long to write. I should update this quickly more often!...Im just kidding. I never know when I'll update the story and it'll remain a mystery.I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I'll start working on the next one. Till then bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So this is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy and if you don't sorry. That's all I have to say.**

Disclaimer:I own nothing but the plot!

~...~

Weeks had gone by and Naruto kept his promise. He was with his family more often and usually used the a shadow clone to go to work for him but if it was something important he'd go in himself. He even started hanging out with his friends too. Everyone was happy...except Bolt.

Every time he would try to get his father to do something with him he would say he's doing this with Hima, or doing that with mom. He would even say he's busy hanging out with his friends. It wasn't just his dad who was ignoring him it was everyone. Sarada Hima and all his other friends didn't want to hang around him either. Even his own mother was busy hanging around his father. This all made Bolt sad, angry, and confused. Sad because he wasn't getting any attention. Angry because he nothing to do or anyone to do anything with. Confused because...didn't anyone love him? To him it felt as if everyone hated him. He has felt this way before when his father was never around. Bolt thought his own father hated him and wished he wasn't his son. His mother told him otherwise. But now she wasn't here for him. Now everything's about his father.

"I just don't understand." Bolt said to himself quietly. He was in his room staring out his window with a frown on his face. It deepened when heard laughter from downstairs where everyone was. Nobody even came to see if he was here!

His expression slowly turned angry. They didn't care? Fine. Then he would just go.

~*Downstairs*~

Naruto laughed as Hima used her puppy face to make Sasuke get her some ice cream. He may seem like a dick but he's got a soft spot for his niece. He sighed happily as he looked around the room at his friends-no..his family. They were all family. He looked at his wife and his smile widened. She looked so happy. He vowed that he would make her smile each day and he'll never see that hurt expression from Hima's birthday.

Wait.

He looked around again. His son wasn't here.

"Hey Hinata have you seen Bolt?"He asked turned to his wife.

She shook her head and looked around finally noticing their son wasn't there.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke who was sitting down with Hima, who was eating ice cream, on his lap.

"Hima have you seen your brother?"he asked.

She shook her head."I think he's in his room"she said.

Naruto nodded and made his way upstairs. When he reached the door to his sons room he knocked twice.

"Bolt are you ok?"He asked receiving no answer. He knocked once more and still didn't get an answer.

He sighed. Was his son ignoring him? Was he mad at him?

He opened the door quietly and peeked inside. His son was no where to be seen-

Wait...why was the window wide open?

And why were the dresser drawers open and almost empty?

No.

Naruto's eyes widened. He quickly made his way toward the window and jumped out. He landed on the ground and broke into a sprint. Fear was taking over but he couldn't panic. His son had to be around here somewhere.

~...~

Bolt ran through the forest away from the Hidden Leaf with a bag on his back. Nobody didn't want him around? Fine. He didn't wanna be around them!

He felt tears sting his eyes but wouldn't let them fall. They weren't worth his tears. Actually...he was starting to feel pain in his chest. His sister. He was just leaving her...no! She left him first! He's just doing what she did to him!

He ran faster without looking back. As far as he knew...he wasn't coming back

~...~

Naruto had searched the entire village and his son was no where to be found. He was panicking now.

He stood at the top of Hokage Rock looking at the village. How could he let this happen? This was all his fault! He should've payed more attention to his son. He's a horrible father. He felt tears sting his eyes. He gritted his teeth ,squeezed his eyes shut and let out a yell.

"BORUTO!"

His son was gone...and he wasn't sure if he would come back.

 **This is the end of the chapter. Sorry it's so short I was kinda rushing. I wanna try to update every week since I can't everyday. Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello who ever is reading this.I just wanna say that I brought Neji back to life because...it's not the same without him. I also brought back someone else but you'll have to find out later. I also gave Bolt some of the Nine Tails' chakra. I just thought that'd be cool.**

 **Discalimer: I don't own Naruto.**

~...~

It had been a week since he left. Naruto had searched everywhere in the village once more before he left. Sasuke had come along claiming that he thought Naruto was too weak to be on his own but Naruto knew he was worried about Bolt too. Hinata wanted to come along too but Hima needed her and Naruto didn't want her getting hurt if they ran into some rogue ninjas or something.

Now Naruto and Sasuke wandered around trying to find something-ANYTHING that would let them know they were heading the same way Bolt did.

Naruto had entered Sage mode a while go to try and sense Bolt's chakra but for some reason he couldn't find it. It was like Bolt was blocking him.

Sasuke held an arm out in front of Naruto stopping him. Naruto scanned the area and found nothing.

That's when he heard it.

The sound of footsteps advancing toward them. Maybe it was-

"Bolt?!" Naruto shouted without thinking.

Sasuke covered his mouth and glared at him. The footsteps were louder now indicating that whoever it was is now closer. You could now hear that it was more than one person.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Naruto got into a fighting stance...but they both relaxed when they saw Himawari walk out from behind a bush.

"Hima?What are you doing here?" Naruto asked her.

"We came to help you look for Boruto daddy!" Hima explained happily hugging her fathers leg.

Naruto looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"We?" He questioned.

Just then Hinata along with Sakura, Sarada, Metal Lee, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji and Sai emerged from behind some bushes.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at them confused.

What were they doing here?

~...~

Bolt had been wandering through the woods for a week now. He was tired and he really wanted to go home. But he couldn't. Nobody wanted him there. He thought his father would come after him once he realized he was gone so he was blocking him from sensing his chakra. It wasn't hard to do since...well let's just say that he was born with some of the Kyuubi's chakra and that gave him some abilities others don't have.

"I wonder if they even miss me." He said to himself looking down.

He really missed them but...he just couldn't go back. He would just have to keep going until-

SNAP.

He stopped once he heard the sound of a twig breaking. He looked around not finding anyone. He couldn't hear any footsteps either. He took a deep breathe before activating his byakugan. He scanned the area and found a figure the size of a child hiding in a tree. He quickly deactivated his byakugan feeling slight pain in his eyes but ignored and pulled out a kunai.

"I know your there!Come out!" He shouted looking at the tree.

He heard a soft gasp before he saw someone leap down from a branch and onto the ground. It was a girl.

She looked to be about his age and had long dark brown hair with dark brown eyes to match but her bangs were covering the right one. Her skin was pale like she doesn't really spend time in the sun but it was still slightly tan. She was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt that was tucked into some black short shorts. A black sleeveless jacket with the collar up and the bottom going past her hips. She had a kunai pouch on her right leg above her black boots that reminded him of his aunt Sakura's but these stopped above the girls knees.

"Who are you?" Bolt asked gripping the kunai.

The girl looked at him and backed away slightly. She was scared of him? Wasn't she gonna attack him? She looked like she has never faced a threat before. Bolt eyed her before lowering his hand. If she wasn't a threat to him then he wouldn't be a threat to her.

"I didn't mean to scare you" Bolt apologized as he put his kunai away.

The girl continued to stare at him as if she didn't trust he wouldn't hurt her.

"Hey it's ok I won't hurt you." Bolt said softly trying assure her that he wasn't a threat...and it worked.

The girl lost the fearful look on her face and became less tense.

"I'm Boruto but you can call me Bolt. What's your name?"He asked.

She stared at him. Did she hear him? Could she hear-of course she could! She just responded to him when he told her he wouldn't hurt her. So why wasn't she answering-

"Suzuki." came a soft quiet voice. It came from her.

Bolt looked at her before nodding his head. At least he knew she could talk now.

"Well Suzuki why are you following me?"He asked.

She got a confused look on her face.

"Because you've been walking in circles for two days." She told him.

His eyes widened. Two days?! In circles?!

Oh great.

~...~

Naruto and the others wandered through the woods quietly. After Hinata had explained that Bolt was her son too and they were all family they continued on. Naruto would've told them to just head back home but...Sakura had threatened to pound him into the ground if he didn't allow them to go. After all these years she was still terrifying.

Naruto stumbled forward a little when he felt something hop onto his back but he regained his balanced. Hima leaned down so her head was close to his.

"Daddy your gonna find Bolt right?" She asked.

He could see the pain in her eyes and knew that she missed her brother. He felt a tug at his heart. He hated seeing his daughter upset. He reached back and placed her on his shoulders.

"Don't worry Hima I promise I'll get him back" He told her with a grin.

She smiled and clapped her hands. Naruto felt his heart warm and looked forward. That was a promise he was gonna keep.

Sasuke looked at them then looked at Sarada. He saw her staring at them with something in her eyes. Sure he hadn't been very close with his daughter but...she wanted to do that kinda stuff with him? No way! But they way she watched them...

Sigh.

Fine.

"Just a one time thing" Sasuke muttered before slowing down and making Sarada do the same so they would be in the back.

"Why'd you stop me?" She asked looking up at him.

Sasuke felt his cheeks warm slightly before he reached down picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Papa what are you-"

"You wanted to do what they were doing" He said cutting her off and continued to follow behind the others.

Sarada looked down at her father blushing slightly. Sure she wanted to have a relationship with him like Hima and Naruto had but...she was 13 now! She was too old to be on her daddy's shoulders! Still it was nice to be treated like a child by him. He's never done that before. So she would just enjoy this and hope nobody turned around.

~...~

After explaining that to Bolt that he indeed had been walking in circles Suzuki asked him to tell her about himself. So he did. He told her about his family and friends and why he left his village. She just listened as he talked not once making a comment.

Soon Bolt grew tired of talking and decided to get to know her more.

"So Suzuki why don't you tell me some stuff about you?" He just got a stare from her.

She looked like she was thinking about something. What was there to think about?

"There's nothing to tell. I don't know where I came from, I don't have any family...I've just been living out here." She told him.

Bolt looked at her shocked. She doesn't know where she came from and she didn't have family?

"Well what about your village?" He asked.

"Don't have one." She answered.

"What about your parents?Did they just leave you?"

"No they died when I was a baby, at least that's what I was told, and an orphanage took me in. But it got destroyed when I was five and I didn't have anywhere to go so...I've just been on my own" She said.

Bolt just stared at her. She's been alone all this time? He couldn't imagine not having his family or village. And she didn't sound sad! Doesn't any of this bother her?! Maybe she was just really good at hiding her emotions?

"It doesn't bother me because...well I got used to it. Sure it still hurts but...I can't really do anything about it now can I? Your lucky. You say your dad isn't-or wasn't-always there but he is now. At least you have family and friends. I was alone and Im always gonna be alone." she told him looking down.

Now he felt bad. He just told her everything and he was being unappreciative. Sure everyone was ignoring him but...at least he had them. Suzuki had nobody...well that's gonna change.

Bolt got up and made his way toward her. She looked at him confused when he pulled her up.

"Your wrong. Your not always gonna be alone because I'm gonna be right here next to you. You way not have had anybody but...you have me now." He told her smiling softly.

Suzuki looked at him shocked. She...had him?

"I promise you won't ever be alone again. I'll be with you." He said.

She won't...be alone anymore?... Her lips broke out into a smile and she launched herself at him hugging him tightly. She felt tears falling but she didn't care. She finally had someone.

Bolt looked at her before slowly wrapping his arms around her. He swore he was gonna keep his promise.

~...~

It was now night and Naruto decided they should stop and rest. They all sat around a campfire and were eating what they brought. Naruto and Hima were sharing some instant ramen but she was being a little greedy. It was his ramen! But this was his daughter and he didn't want her to go hungry because he was greedy too. He gave the rest to her and his heart warmed when she smiled big. He loved seeing her happy.

Soon after everyone ate they crawled into their sleeping bags. Naruto looked at Hima and Hinata in their bag together fast asleep. He turned over on his back and looked toward the sky.

"Goodnight Boruto." He said softly before closing his eyes.

 **~...~**

 **And that's the end. I have nothing else to say so till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so here's chapter 6 enjoy! Oh and the person I brought back is in this chapter.**

It was now morning and Bolt had decided it was time to get a move on. He had a feeling they were being followed and he didn't want to wait to find out who it was. He let Suzuki lead the way and they just asked random questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

Like that one.

Bolt thought for a moment. What was his favorite color?... Got it!

"Orange." He said simply.

Suzuki looked at him confused.

"Because it reminds me of my dad. He always wore orange." He explained.

She nodded.

"So what's yours?" He asked.

"Don't have one." She stated quickly.

He looked at her then at what she was wearing. It wasn't black?... The way she answered made him think she was lying. And she also looked embarrassed.

"Come on tell me." He said giving her his puppy face that he learned thanks to Hima.

She bit her lip. A blush spread across her face and she looked away.

"It's pink." She mumbled.

Pink? That's it? What's there to be embarrassed about? He was wearing a little pink and saw nothing wrong with it!

"What's wrong with pink?" He asked.

"Nothing!...I just thought it would be a girly answer" she said.

He could understand that. Most girls-especially girly ones LOVE pink. At least that was his opinion.

"I like it because it reminds me of you." She added quietly still looking away.

Bolt looked at her shocked. It reminded her of him? Now he could feel himself blushing. He felt something warm his his chest but didn't think anything of it. He stopped and grabbed her hand making her look at him.

"Did I say something wrong?" She asked after a moment of silence.

He shook his head.

"It's just...nobody's ever said something like that before." He said looking into her eyes.

Suzuki could feel something but she didn't know what it was. It made her curious but scared. What was this new feeling?

~...~

Naruto had woken the others up early and after they'd eaten they starting moving again. Hima was a little tired so she begged her father to carry her on his back, and he did. He couldn't say no to his little girl. Hinata was walking on his side and he could tell she was extremely stressed out. He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together and smiled. He got a small smile back.

"Hey I promised I would find him." He reminded her.

Her smile grew a little and that made him feel happy but not fully happy. His son was still missing.

"Naruto do not worry. We will find Boruto and bring him home!" Lee told him giving him a thumbs up.

Naruto smiled at him and nodded his head.

"Why did he leave anyway? Did he leave a note? I read in a book that-"

"Sai enough with the books already! Geez." Sakura interrupted.

"No Sai he didn't leave a note. I don't know why he left but...I wish I did." Hinata said looking down.

Sasuke sighed quietly. He would NEVER admit it out loud but...he did miss his nephew and he was slightly worried. Sure he was strong but...it wasn't enough. He was like Naruto when he was younger and everyone knew what that meant. He looked down at Sarada and she looked...guilty?

Why would she look like that? Did she...know something?

"Um...Hokage-Sama?" She called out nervously.

Nervous?

She was never nervous! She knew something!

"Yes Sarada?...And I told you that you didn't have to call me that." Naruto told her coming to a stop along with the others.

Sarada was looking away from them and rubbing her arms. Something she did only when she was nervous-which was rarely because she was an Uchiha.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do you know why he left?" He asked.

She said nothing. She looked like she wanted to say something but didn't know if she should or not.

"Sweetie if you know something you have to tell us." Sakura told her.

Sarada but her lip. She was gonna crack.

"Sarada please." Hinata said in a pleading voice.

She cracked.

"Bolt was talking to me about leaving a month ago. He wanted me to go with him but...I didn't. He was talking to me about...our fathers and how they were never around. He said he didn't wanna see me hurting anymore. So I talked him out of it and he never brought it up again." Sarada explained.

They all looked at her.

"I think I know why he left too." She added.

"Why?" Naruto asked quickly.

"Well...now that you've been home a lot more...no ones been paying attention to him, including you and myself." She said.

They all looked at each other.

That was true. Everyone was mostly focused on Naruto since they finally got to hang out with him. Nobody gave Boruto attention.

"So..." Hinata trailed off.

This was all their fault.

~...~

Bolt and Suzuki had continued to walk-while making sure they weren't going in circles-and Boruto was alert. He knew someone had five following them, he could feel it.

But why wouldn't they show themselves?

Why are they just following them?

Bolt had a really bad feeling something was gonna happen but he didn't tell Suzuki because he didn't want her to worry. A while ago she tripped and scrapped her hand. She looked like she was gonna cry but she held it in. Bolt didn't like seeing her in pain for some reason. Seeing her like that made his chest hurt so if she was scared...the pain would probably be unbearable.

"Bolt?" Suzuki called out bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked looking at her.

"I see someone." She said pointing forward.

Bolt looked up.

Suzuki was suddenly yanked back and felt her shoulder hit Boruto's but he didn't move.

He was just staring forward as if he were shocked.

"You?...But...dad said you were gone." She heard Bolt say to himself.

She looked at him confused. Did she know this person? She looked back at the figure who was a few feet away.

"Bolt who is that?" She asked in a whisper.

Bolt didn't look at her. He kept his eyes on the person and didn't even blink.

"That, is my uncles brother." He told her.

She was still confused. Why was he looking at the man like that then?

"Then why-"

"Remember what I said about him?" He asked cutting her off.

She bit her lip trying to think back...oh.

She remembered.

"I-is that...?" She trailed off looking at the man in fear.

Bolt pulled her closer to him and said,

"That him. Itachi Uchiha."

 **And thats the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. And surprise! I brought back Itachi!...which was probably a mistake.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry I took so long to update but here's the next chapter so enjoy.:)**

Everyone felt guilty. They had all driven Bolt away.

"I'm sorry Naruto-Kun." Hinata said snapping them out of it.

Naruto looked toward her and saw she was looking down with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm a bad mother. I didn't know how our son was feeling and I was ignoring him-"

"No!" Naruto yelled cutting her off.

He quickly pulled her into his chest and hugged her tightly.

"Your a great mother. If you wanna blame someone blame me. You heard Sarada. First he wanted to leave because I wasn't around now he left because everyone was focused on me." Naruto told her.

"It's all of our faults." Neji said causing everyone to stare at him.

"We are to blame too. Naruto had finally had time to hang out and we didn't even notice that Bolt was never around when we did." He explained.

"Yeah we all drew Bolt away." Metal Lee added.

Naruto looked at them.

"We have to get him back."

~...~

"What are you doing here?" Boruto asked again.

But he didn't get a response.

Just a stare.

Itachi noticed something right away. He looked like his brothers idiot friend...what was his name again?

Oh yeah.

Naruto Uzumaki.

' _Looks like he has a family now_.' Itachi thought to himself.

Wait.

Itachi scanned Bolt once more. The Nine Tails Fox was inside this child's father...so did that mean...?

Itachi's lips slowly formed into a smirk. Oh he had an idea.

Bolt pulled Suzuki behind him once he saw the Uchiha start to advance toward them. He wouldn't let him touch her.

"Don't be afraid. My brother knows your father." Itachi told him coming to a stop in front of them.

"Your supposed to be dead." Bolt said glaring at him.

"Well I'm not. And I'm stronger than ever." Itachi fired back.

"What do you want?" Bolt asked.

"I want you. And if you come quietly I won't harm you...or your girlfriend." He replied.

Bolt tensed and Suzuki blushed.

"I...choose neither!" Bolt yelled throwing a smoke bomb on to the ground.

Itachi stood where he was. He sighed softly before he activated his Sharingan.

Bolt quickly grabbed Suzuki's hand and took off.

"Bolt we just came from this way!" Suzuki exclaimed.

"We have to go back!" Bolt responded running faster.

Suzuki stood quiet but looked back and saw-

"Bolt he's coming!" Suzuki yelled with fear on her face.

Boruto looked back. She was right he was on their tail!

"Get on my back!" Bolt yelled.

Suzuki quickly hooped on without saying a word and Bolt ran faster making sure not to let her go.

He almost tripped.

His father was near...

He had to do it.

He would probably regret it later but...

Suzuki was in danger too.

He took a deep breath.

"DAD!"

~...~

Naruto looked forward.

It was him.

It was Boruto!

It was his son!

"Boruto!" Naruto yelled as he took off running not thinking about anything.

His son was the only thing on his mind.

Naruto didn't know if the others were behind him and he didn't care.

He pushed himself to run faster.

~...~

Bolt continued to call out for his father.

Until he felt Suzuki get pulled off him.

Bolt quickly skidded to a stop and turned around.

Itachi held Suzuki by her arm and held her in place when she squirmed.

"You want her right? Come get her when your ready to listen. And bring your father." Itachi said then they both disappeared using the Body Flicker Technique.

Bolt stared at where they were shocked before he dropped to his knees.

Suzuki.

He took her.

He had to get her back!

Bolt suddenly felt his body jerk forward as someone slammed into him and hugged him from behind. He looked down and saw the Orange sleeve and instantly knew who it was.

"Dad." Bolt mumbled quietly.

Naruto spun Bolt around and gripped his shoulders. He felt like if he let his son go he would never see him again.

"Bolt..." He trailed off as he looked into his sons eyes.

"Dad...Im sorry-"

"No." Naruto said cutting him off. He wasn't gonna let his son take the blame this time.

"I'M sorry Bolt. I wasn't being a good father. I ignored you, I made you feel unwanted and...Im sorry-"

"Dad," Bolt cut him off ", I can't do this right now."

Naruto looked at him shocked. What? Was he that upset that he didn't want to hear his apology?

"Dad let me go! He took her!" Bolt yelled trying to break free of his fathers hold.

He?

"Who's he?" Naruto asked.

Bolt froze.

"Boruto?"

Bolt look up when he heard his sister call his name and saw everyone staring at them.

Oh he had a lot of explaining to do.

 **And thats the end of this chapter. Sorry it was so short but I just wanted to get this chapter out there because it took a while to finish. And don't worry Itachi isn't bad next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello people. I would just like to apologize for making people think Itachi was bad. You see I was told to make him the bad guy at first but then I just couldn't. Did you see him during the war?! Anyway I made him good but I also wanted other people's opinions. So I made it seem like he was the villain to see what you all thought. Nobody liked that idea-including me-so he's good! Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

Suzuki opened her eyes and saw that they were in a clearing. What was that? They just teleported... maybe it was one of those Jutsu things Bolt told her about-

Wait.

Suzuki slowly turned around and saw Itachi looking down at her. She gulped and backed away a few steps.

Itachi stared at her before he chuckled.

"Oh you should've seen your face. You were so scared!" Itachi said laughing a little.

Suzuki was confused and you could see it on her face. What was going on?

"So I'm assuming Bolt told you about me?...and whoever told him didn't mention everything. You see Im not the bad guy. I helped in the war." Itachi told her sitting on the ground.

She just continued to look at him. Was he telling the truth? It did sound like he was...

"If that's true then why did you take me away from Bolt?" She asked.

Itachi turned his head toward her and smiled a little.

"I just wanted to scare you and your boyfriend." He said causing her to blush.

"And I knew his father had to be near if his son was here." He added leaning against a tree.

Suzuki sat down next to him.

"What do you want with his father?...And what's a Nine Tailed Fox?" She asked.

"It's a-...I think the name explains it." He said.

She nodded.

"And I just want to warn his father. Someone wants the Nine Tails and if some of it is in...Bolt like I think it is then they could be after him too." He explained.

"Why do they want it?...And who is they?" Suzuki asked.

"Don't worry about. And don't tell your boyfriend. Leave it between me and his father." He told her.

She nodded.

Wait-

"Boruto isn't my boyfriend!" She exclaimed while blushing!

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Boruto? I thought his name was Bolt...well whatever. And I can tell you like him. Don't worry he likes you too. That's why he was trying so hard to get away from me when he thought I was gonna hurt you."

Suzuki slowly nodded and felt her face heat up. Why was she acting like this?... Maybe she did like Bolt...

Oh god she liked Bolt!

~...~

Everyone stared at Bolt waiting for him to say something.

"Uh...hey guys." Bolt said nervously.

Everyone was quiet.

Sarada stepped forward with her hands behind her back.

Bolt looked at her nervously. He knew what she was gonna do.

Sarada stood still before she quickly raised her fist and punched Bolt on top of his head.

"BORUTO YOU IDIOT!" She yelled glaring at him.

Bolt quickly covered his head and felt tears prick his eyes but didn't let them fall but he almost did when the young Uchiha grabbed his ear and pulled him toward her.

"What's wrong with you?! Do you ever think about anything you do?! You had us all worried!" She yelled and let him go.

Bolt rubbed his ear. Looks like he was gonna be deaf on one side for a while.

"Sarada calm down...you can scold him once we get back to the village." Sakura said pulling her daughter back.

"Boruto!" Hima exclaimed running toward him and started to punching him with her tiny fists.

Bolt looked down at her and raised and eyebrow.

"Your mad at me too huh?" He asked grabbing both her hands.

"Huh?no Im just doing what Sarada was doing!" Hima said giggling.

Bolt smiled. Oh he really missed his sister.

He brought Hima into a hug and picked her up.

"Big brother will you come home?" Hima asked in a sweet voice and gave him her best puppy face.

Bolt looked at her then at the others.

His parents...they wanted him back.

His father...wanted him.

Bolt looked back at Hima with a grin.

"You bet I will."

Both kids were suddenly squished into a hug.

Hinata held her children and had a smile on her face. Her husband was the same.

Their family was back together.

Bolt allowed himself to be hugged until he remembered Suzuki. He quickly ducked under both his parents arms put Hima down and turned toward them.

"Dad something happened and I need your help."

Naruto looked at his son confused.

"It's uncle Sasuke's brother, Itachi, he took Suzuki!" Bolt exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Bolt shocked.

Itachi?

Was back?

Suddenly Bolt was lifted into the air by his shirt and met his uncles angry dark eyes.

"If this is some kind of joke you'll have an arm like your fathers." Sasuke said darkly.

"Sasuke give Boruto a chance to explain." Rock Lee told him sternly.

Sasuke glared at him before dropping the young Uzumaki to his feet.

"Boruto what are you talking about? Itachi is...gone." Tenten said.

"No he's not! I saw him! He took Suzuki and he wants the Nine tails-" Bolt was caught off by everyones laughter, well except Sasuke's and Sarada's.

Bolt looked around.

"Why are you all laughing?!" Bolt asked getting a little angry.

"Bolt," Naruto started", Itachi isn't bad. He helped us during the war. And he doesn't want Kurama." He explained.

Bolt was confused.

He wasn't bad?

"Why would you think he was bad? And how do you know about him?" Sakura asked crossing her arms.

"Uncle Kiba told me. He said he was a traitor like Uncle Sasuke!" Bolt told them.

Everyone looked at each other with knowing looks. That is something Kiba would do.

"I'm gonna kill him." Sasuke stated.

"Not before I do." Sakura told him

"Son Kiba was just being an idiot." Naruto told him.

Ok now Bolt was annoyed. His uncle lied to him and now he looks like an idiot. Oh great.

Wait.

"But then why did he take Suzuki? And why did he say to find him when I was ready to listen and to bring my dad?" He asked crossing his arms.

Everyone was quiet before they answered,

"No idea."

~...~

"God what is taking so long?" Itachi complained.

Suzuki had to agree. Bolt was taking an awfully long time. Was he even coming for her?

What if he wasn't?

No!

She shook her head. She couldn't think like that. He was probably thinking of a plan since he thought she was in danger.

"I try to do something funny and it back fires. That's just not right."

"Maybe we're too far?" Suzuki questioned.

"Hm. You may be right. Let's just meet them halfway." He said and began walking with Suzuki trailing behind.

They didn't say a word before Itachi broke the silence.

"So why are you both out here? Did you split up from my brother and his...friends?" He asked.

She shook her head." I found Bolt by himself. He left his village because of his dad."

He looked confused. "Why?" He asked.

"Well he said that since his dad is the Hokage he's hardly ever around. But now his dad has time to be around but Bolt wasn't getting any attention. He said he felt like he wasn't wanted." Suzuki explained.

"Hm." Was Itachi's reply.

' _So looks like everything isn't perfect in paradise_.'Itachi thought to himself.

"Well maybe once I get this all fixed I can get to know him." He said.

Suzuki didn't say anything after that. She was still thinking about how she felt for Bolt.

~...~

Naruto was leading everyone through the woods and had entered Sage Mode to find out where Itachi was. Bolt was by his side and asking him if they were close every 5 minutes. Why did his son care so much about this girl? It's funny it kinda reminds him of how he felt when Hinata was taken by Toneri-

Wait.

Naruto looked at his son. Did he...have feelings for this girl?

"Hey Bolt?"

Boruto quickly looked up when his father said his name.

"Are they closer?" He asked looking forward.

"Do you have feelings for this...Suzuki?" Naruto asked.

Bolt almost tripped over his feet. Did he seriously just ask that? Of course he doesn't have feelings for her...well...he kinda did like her-what is he saying?!

He can't like Suzuki. Shes his friend!...and she probably didn't like him that way anyway...or did she?

Bolt shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"No I don't why do you ask?"

Naruto could tell his son was lying but didn't push it. He would tell him when he was ready.

"If you don't like her then why are you so worried about her?" Sarada asked from behind them.

Bolt turned his head toward her. Why did she care?

"Because she's my friend." He said looking forward again.

"And that's all?" She questioned.

"Can you just drop it?" Bolt asked getting annoyed. He didn't want to talk about how he felt.

"They're up ahead." Neji said.

Bolt looked up and saw Itachi and Suzuki walking in their direction. He felt anger fill up inside him. He better not have touched her. Without thinking he ran forward and pulled out a kunai.

~...~

Suzuki was at Itachi's side when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by...Bolt?!

He found her!

He came for her!

Suzuki smiled but it vanished when she got a good look at Bolt. His eyes were red, his pupils were slits and his whiskers were thicker.

"I swear to god if you hurt her...I'll KILL you!" He yelled showing his pointy canine teeth.

Itachi was shocked. He didn't think his little joke was funny anymore.

Naruto and the others were shocked too. What just happened? Bolt was fine just a few seconds ago but now...

Naruto knew what happened. This happened to him when he was younger and got angry. But this confused him...wasn't the Nine Tails in him? If so then...why is his son like this?

Hinata wasn't just shocked. She was scared. But not of her son. She was scared for her son. She had seen Naruto go through this but Kurama is in him. As far as she knew Bolt didn't inherit anything from the Nine Tail...but she was wrong.

Hima was confused. Why did her brother look like that? And why did he threaten to kill someone? She had seen her brother angry but it was never like this.

Suzuki...she was terrified.

What happened to her Bolt?

 **And that's the end of this chapter. Like I said I would never make Itachi the bad guy. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you didn't...sorry.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Enjoy.**

Suzuki was literally shaking with fear. Why was Bolt like this? What happened to him? What was he? All these questions filled her mind as she continued to stare at her friend.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled snapping her husband out of it.

Naruto blinked once before springing into action. He quickly pulled Bolt off Itachi and held onto him as he struggled.

"Let go!" Bolt shouted thrashing around in his fathers hold.

"Bolt relax." Naruto tried to calm his son but it didn't work. He continued to try and break free of his hold.

"Big brother?" Hima's voice called out making Bolt freeze.

He slowly turned toward his little sister and saw the way she was looking at him. She looked confused and...scared?

Bolt looked around and saw the way everyone was looking at him. They were either shocked or scared or in Sasuke and Sai's case emotionless. They were all looking at him like as if he was a monster.

Bolt walked in Hima's direction once his father released his hold but stopped once she backed away and hid behind their mother. He felt a pain in his chest when she did that. His own sister was scared of him. He turned to Suzuki with hurt in his eyes. His chest hurt even more. Suzuki...was terrified because of him!

"What are you?" She whispered.

That hit him. Hard.

The young blonde fell to his knees, his eyes turning back to normal along with his whiskers and fangs. He looked down at his hands and saw his claws slowly go back to normal. He wasn't a monster... was he?

Bolt turned his head toward his father and asked one question.

"What am I?"

Naruto's eyes widened.

 _~..Flashback..~_

 _He didn't understand. Why did they all hate him? He'd done nothing to them! He didn't know why they looked at him with hate in their eyes, or why they said mean things to him, or why they beat him up. He was just a child! What was wrong with him?_

 _Naruto looked into the mirror in his dirty apartment. Why was he so different from the other kids? Was it because of his whiskers? That was the only difference he had from other children._

 _The small Uzumaki boy reached up and touched his whiskered cheek. Why can't he be normal? What made him not normal?_

 _"What am I?" He whispered with tears in his eyes._

 _~..End Flashback..~_

Naruto blinked before looking at his first born. Without saying a word he walked up to him, kneeled down and brought him into a hug. Not so soon after Hinata joined in while Himawari watched.

"What's wrong with me?" Bolt asked both his parents.

"Nothing." They answered at the same time.

"What happened to you...that's a long story." Naruto said with a smile.

Bolt was about to say something when he felt weight on his back.

"Am I like big brother?!" Hima asked with excitement in her voice and a big smile on her face.

Bolt looked at her shocked. Wasn't she just scared of him?

"Hima I thought you were scared of me..." Bolt trailed off looking down at his lap feeling the pain in his chest again.

Hima looked at him. Why would she be scared of him? She was only scared of what he said! Her big brother said he was gonna kill someone and she didn't want that.

"No silly!" Hima giggled "I just didn't like that you said you were gonna kill uncle Itachi."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. Uncle?

Bolt looked at his sister. She wasn't scared of him?

"Really? You don't think I'm a...monster?" He asked hesitantly not wanting her to change her mind about him.

She looked at him before smiling big and hugging him.

"Of course not!"

The pain in Boruto's chest left. He brought his sister into his lap and hugged her tightly. He was so relieved!

Hinata smiled hugged her family tighter. She truly loved them with all her heart.

"Naruto." Sasuke called out ruining the moment.

The blonde looked up when he heard his name and saw the Uchiha look toward Itachi who was now on his feet dusting himself off. The seventh nodded once and stood up.

"How the hell are you here?" Naruto questioned.

Itachi looked at him with a bored expression.

"You look really old you know that? You all do!" Itachi exclaimed looking around at everyone.

Naruto's eye brow twitched.

Sasuke looked closely at his...brother. He couldn't say older because...well Itachi looked really young. It was almost like he was a...no this didn't make sense!

"How are you here? And why do you look that?" The Uchiha asked in a cold voice.

"Oh no I'm so scared. You can drop the tough guy act little brother...or in my case big brother." Itachi said with a grin and walked toward him.

Sasuke took a step back when Itachi was right in front of him.

"Oh calm down." Itachi rolled his eyes with a sigh.

"Calm down? Your supposed to be dead but now your standing in front of me as a...a-"

"Well I'm not dead so relax. And for your information Im 16 genius." Itachi said putting his hands behind his head.

Sasuke stared at him.

Itachi sighed." Im here because of a jutsu I made."

"What kind of jutsu?" Sakura asked impatiently.

Itachi turned his head toward her and his eyes drifted downward with a smirk.

"Still as flat as ever I see." He chuckled.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched.

Sakura growled cracking her knuckles and tried to take a step forward but Sasuke held his arm out in front of her.

"Tell us the jutsu stop joking around." Naruto ordered.

Itachi frowned."I made it a while ago before the war. I kept it hidden from everyone so nobody else would use it. It's like a reincarnation jutsu. I preformed it on myself so that way if I had died I would be brought back. It didn't go as plan though. I was supposed to be brought back right after I died but I wasn't. It took a few years but soon I was back but...I was an infant. Thankfully a woman found me and took me in. The aging process was fast but slow at the same time. Everyday I would get older so when I was at an appropriate age I left the woman and made my way to the Hidden Leaf."

Everyone was silent.

"So you've been alive for...16 days?" Sarada asked fixing her glasses.

Itachi nodded.

"Why were you coming to the village?" Neji questioned.

"Oh because I wanted to see all of you-" Itachi broke into a fit of laughter before he stopped.

"I'm sorry I couldn't even say that with a straight face."

Nobody laughed.

Itachi cleared his throat. "I actually came because I have some important news for the Hokage."

Everyone turned to Naruto.

"What news?" The blonde asked.

Itachi looked around the area." I don't think we should talk out here."

Naruto looked around...before nodding.

"You trust him?" Sasuke questioned.

Itachi looked at him and his brother stared back.

They both said nothing for a few moments before Itachi broke the silence.

"You're lucky you're a little taller than me."

Sasuke's gaze hardened before leaning down slightly daring him to do something.

The others were alert incase Itachi got out of line.

The teen reached up holding out two fingers...

And poked Sasuke's forehead.

Everyone relaxed and Sasuke stood straight looking away in...embarrassment?!

Itachi chuckled. This was so fun for him.

"If you're not a threat then why did you take Suzuki?" Bolt asked standing up glaring at the teenager.

Itachi looked at him before grinning.

"To mess with you." He chuckled.

Nobody was amused. Especially Bolt.

"You have the brain of a child." Sasuke stated.

Itachi crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at him.

 **End.**

 **Till next time. Oh! Did anybody catch my 'break free' reference?...anybody?.. No? Ok.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy. I own nothing but the plot.**

Everyone walked to the gates to Konoha. Bolt had talked about Suzuki and how she helped and Naruto made sure to embarrass him in front of her and everyone else when he asked if she was his girlfriend. They both blushed and stood quiet. It was silent...well except for Itachi asking Sasuke questions about what happened while he was dead. Now Naruto wouldn't mind..if the questions weren't about him! Naruto was getting annoyed and you could see it. The questions Itachi asked were completely inappropriate! And neither Sasuke or Sai were helping! Always making some type of embarrassing comment or something. Naruto bet that if he was doing the same thing Sai would smile like an idiot and Sasuke would threaten to kill him-

"So did the blonde idiot finally hit that?" The Hokage heard the Uchiha ask.

Naruto looked to his side and saw his wife blush just like she used to when get were younger. The blonde felt his eyebrow twitch. He refused to let him get to him.

"Yup. I always wanted to ask Hinata-chan if it was true." He heard Sai say.

"If what was true?" Itachi asked.

"If Naruto really has a small dick."

That's it.

Naruto spun around and got in Sai's face towering over him with his fists at his side.

"Sai SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled.

Itachi was was on the ground laughing like crazy and holding his sides.

Sasuke looked away to hide his small grin and held in his chuckle.

Sakura stood next to Hinata shaking her head.

"Idiots." She muttered as she watched Naruto continue to yell at Sai. She looked toward Hinata and saw her sigh softly.

You know...she was curious too.

"So...is it?" She asked while looking away a small blush on her face.

Hinata turned toward her.

"Is it wha-" Hinata stopped and her entire face turned red once she realized what Sakura meant. How could she ask something like that? So embarrassing!

Hinata started to feel faint. She could feel Sakura's eyes on her waiting for an answer. She really tried to fight this feeling, she really did.

Sakura watched as Hinata fainted. She tried to catch her but she failed and her friends body fell to the ground.

Naruto looked back when he heard a thud and saw his wife on the ground unconscious with her face red.

"Great thanks a lot guys!" Naruto yelled as he made his way up to his wife.

"Your all idiots." Neji sighed while shaking his head.

Bolt watched the others as he stood in the behind them with Hima on his back asleep. He looked toward Suzuki and saw her watching them in curiosity. He really wanted to talk to her but...he was afraid she would still be scared of him. He was shocked she was even standing next to him.

"Boruto?" Suzuki called out and he turned toward her.

"Your...talking to me." Bolt said shocked.

Suzuki looked confused.

"Why wouldn't I talk to you?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"W-well I just thought...I thought you were scared of me." He said looking down.

Suzuki frowned. The truth was that Bolt did scare her. But...now he didn't. He was her friend and she always will be no matter what. So he's different, so what? He's still the same boy.

"Bolt...you did scare me at first...but your my friend and I don't care if your different." She said with a smile.

Bolt looked at her shocked. She's still willing to be his friend? But he was a monster...but she didn't see it that way. Bolt slowly smiled and swore that if he wasn't holding his sister he would've crushed Suzuki through a hug and never let her go. She was the most amazing girl he's ever met.

"Bolt lets go!" Naruto yelled already in front of the gates with Hinata in his arms and the others walking in.

Bolt looked toward his friend.

"Let's go Su." He said and took off running with Suzuki following behind.

...~TIME SKIP~...

Naruto sat upstairs in his room with Hinata laying on the bed next to him. Bolt and the other kids had gone out to show Suzuki around and since he didn't have to go back to the office he wanted to spend some time with his wife...but she was unconscious.

"Naruto-Kun?" Hinata called out while sitting up.

Oh not anymore.

"Well look who's awake." Naruto said with a smile as he turned toward her.

"What happened?" She asked rubbing the back of her head.

"You fainted." Her husband answered.

Hinata blushed and covered her face. Great. She thought she'd outgrown that.

Naruto took his wife's hands into his and kissed her forehead, cheek, then her lips.

Hinata kissed back but pulled away looking toward the door.

"Where are the kids?" She asked.

Naruto raised an eyebrow." Out showing Suzuki around. Why?" He questioned.

Hinata shook her head with a smile.

Still as dense as ever.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again this time with more passion. Naruto felt the kiss slowly get heated and understood why she asked where their kids were. Oh yeah, he understood completely.

...~LINE BREAK~...

"Bye." Suzuki said waving to the others as they all left the park. Now it was just her Bolt and Himawari who was playing with some other kids.

Suzuki was currently sitting on a swing with Bolt on the one next to her pushing himself slowly.

"Your friends are really nice." She said softly.

"Yeah." Bolt agreed quietly. He was still thinking about...the incident...That's never happened before. Maybe the Nine Tails gave him more than just chakra. He would have to talk to his father later...If he had the time. Don't get him wrong, he was glad to see his father when he found him but...now he was back where he started. He tried so hard to go but he just ended up coming back. Just like last time...

Oh this was his fathers fault!

If he would have just made some time for him and just gave him some attention he wouldn't be feeling like this! He wouldn't have left!

Why doesn't his father notice him? Why doesn't he make time for him? Doesn't he realize what he's putting his own son through?

Does he even want him?...Or...love him?

Bolt squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a pain in his chest again. Just the thought of his dad not loving him was...too much! A tear fell from his eye and ran down his cheek. He needed an answer.

Suzuki noticed the tear Bolt shed and was about to ask if he was alright but he got up and ran. She watched till he was out of sight confused and worried.

Himawari watched her brother leave and frowned. She ran up to Suzuki with concern on her face.

"What happened to big brother? Where did he go?" She asked.

Suzuki looked into her big puppy eyes and frowned.

"I wish I knew Hima but I don't."

~...~

Sasuke stood on the roof of his house in front of his brother. They stood quiet just looking into each other's eyes. Sasuke still couldn't believe that...he was here. It just didn't make sense to him.

"Are you just gonna stare at me all day?" Itachi asked with a bored look on his face.

"Tell me what the important news is." He just cut to the chase.

Itachi looked around before sighing.

"It's a really long story and I'm not in the mood to tell it. A chakra container was created." He said.

Sasuke looked at him. A chakra container?

Itachi noticed the confusion in his eyes and explained further.

"This person sucks out your chakra and becomes super powerful. It was created to capture the Nine Tails-"

"By who?" Sasuke cut him off.

Itachi's his eyebrow twitched.

Rude.

"I don't know who! Anyway, this thing has been going around collecting chakra and it hasn't been released. So if it collects the nine tails chakra-"

"It builds up with the rest that was unused and-"

"Kaboom." Itachi stated.

Sasuke thought about this information. If all this was true then-

"Who is the container?" He asked.

Itachi made a face as if he was thinking.

"That girl the idiots son was with. When I took her I felt her start to take some of my chakra."

"Why didn't you say something before?" Sasuke asked with anger laced in his voice.

Itachi shrugged.

"It's funny when problems happen."

When he received a glare from the taller Uchiha he rolled his eyes.

"Relax. We just can't let her touch Naruto."

Oh if it was only that simple.

~...~

Hinata sat on the bed clothed and running a brush through her hair. The time she just spent with her husband was magical. She had almost forgotten how-

Hinata blushed, quickly pushing those thoughts away.

Naruto stood on his side of the bed clothed but his shirt was still open.

"Hinata that was awesome! I hope we can do that again." He said with a grin and his wife smiled in return.

"Naruto-Kun there is something I have to tell you." She said putting the brush down.

"You can tell me anything Hina-Chan." The blonde said with a smile.

Hinata got up and turned toward him.

"Don't freak out." She said nervously with her hands folded in front of her.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I-"

"I'm pregnant." Hinata cut him off.

Naruto was surprised but then smiled letting out a chuckle.

"I don't think that's how it works Hinata."

His wife frowned and bit her lip.

"I'm serious Naruto."

He stared at her. She didn't call him 'Naruto-Kun' she only said his name like that in serious matters so that meant-

"Damn I'm good!" Naruto exclaimed with a wide grin on his face. Wow. He just got his wife pregnant-

"Naruto-Kun! You didn't get me pregnant right now! I found out a month ago." She explained with a small smile.

Naruto's grin fell slightly but he was still excited.

"Oh...but I'm still good...wait! This means that there's another little me or you in there!" He yelled hopping over the bed and kneeling down in front of his wife.

He places his hand over her belly and leaned in close.

"Hey little guy or girl Im your daddy. When your born I promise I'll always be around! I'll teach you everything I know and I'll get you all the ramen you can eat." He spoke to Hinata's stomach softly.

Hinata smiled and ran her fingers through her husbands short hair.

Naruto looked up at her and slowly rose up off the ground.

"I'll be around this time, I promise." He said giving her a soft smile and kissed her.

Hinata broke the kiss when she felt his hands on her belly again.

Naruto looked down sheepishly.

"Can we name the baby ramen?"

Hinata laughed and shook her head causing her husband to pout. He was about to ask why but there was a knock on the door.

Bolt walked in not caring if he didn't have permission and saw that his parents were having a moment but he didn't think about that.

"Could've waited till I said come in Bolt." Naruto said jokingly as he moved away from his wife.

"Do you love me?"

Hinata looked at her son shocked. What type of question was that?!

Naruto stared at his son. Why would he ask him that?

"Of course I do Bolt. Why would you-"

"Then why were you never here?" Bolt asked cutting him off.

Naruto frowned.

"Why didn't you ever pay any attention to me? I've tried so hard to make you proud of me. I tried to show you that I could preform the Shadow Clone jutsu, I tried to show you that I was a good fighter, I even tried to show you that I had some of that stupid foxes chakra! But you never listened to me! You just ignored me! You were always busy with work and barely even talked to me! Did you ever notice how you made me feel? Like...I was nothing to you...do you even think of me as your son?"

Naruto watched as tears fell from his sons eyes and saw nothing but sadness. This was all his fault. He was never there for him and now...this happened.

Bolt waited for his father to say something but he never did. His head fell and he started to back out the room hoping his dad would stop him...but he didn't. So once again...he ran.

Hinata watched her son leave the doorway and looked toward her husband. He was staring at the spot where their child was like as if he was frozen.

When he finally moved he fell to his knees. How could he let this happen?

~...~

Bolt stopped running once he was far from his house. His head was still down and tears were still falling. He felt...he didn't even know how he felt! All he knew was that he was in pain.

When he noticed a pair off feet stop in front of him he looked up and saw Suzuki holding Himawari's hand. A look of surprise came upon her face when she noticed his tears.

Once he saw her he felt himself let go. Not holding back anymore he embraced her and sobbed into her neck.

Suzuki was shocked. What happened to Bolt?

She quickly shook her head and wrapped her arms around him. Letting him know that she was there for him.

Himawari was watching as her big brother fell apart. She wished she could do something but she couldn't.

' _Poor big brother' S_ he thought herself as she felt tears gather in her eyes.

 **Till next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy.**

When Bolt had finally calmed down he explained to them what happened. They were sitting on the ground in an alley while Suzuki and Hima tried to comfort the blonde.

"Bolt...I can't say I know how you feel because I don't have parents but...you can't be mad at your father." Suzuki said still hugging him.

Bolt lifted his head of her shoulder and looked at her. Who's side was she on?

"You are lucky to have your father. He might not be around but he's alive. It's not his fault his job keeps him busy. I'm sure he wishes he could be home with his family but he has a village to protect. And you said he has a baby on the right? I'm sure now he'll really be home a lot more."

Bolt stood quiet and thought about what she said. He knew she was right...but he didn't wanna admit it. He wanted to stay angry with his father so he would know what he put him through...but he couldn't. He can't continue to blame his father. He needs to apologize.

Hima watched as her brother stood up.

"Where are you going big brother?" She asked innocently.

"I owe someone an apology." He stated and he walked toward his house.

~...~

Naruto stayed in place on the ground. He knew his son was upset that he wasn't always around...but this time everything he said really hit him. He was a sorry excuse for a father...lower than scum.

Hinata looked at her husband. She could tell Bolt's words really got to him and now he hates himself. She walked up to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Naruto turned towards his wife with tears in his eyes.

Hinata felt her heart break. It really hurt to see her husband so upset.

"Naruto-Kun...don't be sad. Bolt is just hurt-"

"Because of me." Naruto cut her off finally letting his tears fall.

"I made him feel...I made him feel things nobody should feel!...I'm a horrible father."

"Don't say that." Hinata frowned.

"It's true-"

"No it's not." A voice cut the Seventh off.

Both adults turned and saw Bolt in the doorway with a frown on his face.

The boy noticed his father was crying and quickly ran to him. He threw his arms around him felt his own tears prick his eyes.

"I'm sorry dad! I don't know why I said those-"

"No," Naruto cut him off",I'm sorry. I wasn't around for you. I wasn't there to be your father."

Bolts eyes widened.

"I know your upset with me, but I'm gonna-"

"Dad," Bolt stopped him," I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel this way I just...I wanted you to know how I felt. You're a great dad!" He exclaimed as he pulled back to look at him.

"I know your busy but I just wanted to be able to spend time with you. All those stories I hear about you...I just want to be like you." The young Uzumaki said with a grin.

Naruto stared at him before him smiled.

"You wanna be like me huh?"

Bolt beamed at him before smirking.

"Well yeah...but I mostly wanna be a shinobi like Uncle Sasuke." He said laughing at his fathers shocked expression.

"Sasuke? Why?" The Hokage questioned.

"Because dad he's so cool!" Bolt yelled.

Naruto had an annoyed expression on his face.

Always Sasuke.

"But when you do have free time I want you to teach me some of your jutsu's and tell me stories about your past." Bolt said with a smile.

Naruto grinned at him and gave a thumbs up.

"You got it Bolt!"

The young blonde then held out his fist. His father reached out his own prepared to bump his before...

Bolt passed out.

~...~

Suzuki and Himawari waited for Bolt's return. They wanted to hear what happened!

"Oh I can't wait anymore! I wanna know what's happening!" Hima exclaimed stomping her foot.

Suzuki looked at her.

"Hima it's your house you can go inside."

The little girl stared at her then smiled.

"Oh yeah." She said then entered the house.

Suzuki laughed a little and shook her head. She turned when she saw a shadow cast over her.

It was the now oldest Uchiha.

"Hello chakra bomb." He said coldly.

She looked at him confused. Chakra bomb?

"Excuse me?"

"Don't act like you don't know. You were created to steal the Nine Tails' chakra." He said advancing toward her causing her to back up.

"I don't know what your talking about." She told him with fear in her eyes as she her back hit the door to the Uzumaki residence.

"How do you feel right now? You've been holding onto Bolt all this time taking his chakra." Said the Uchiha as he slowly pulled out his katana.

Now he mentioned it...she did feel...different.

Maybe he was right...maybe she was taking Bolts chakra! What if-

Suzuki then fell to the ground unconscious.

Sasuke watched as her body fell. That wasn't good.

"Sasuke!" Naruto's voice yelled.

The Uchiha looked up and saw the the Blonde watching him from the window.

"What did you do?!" He yelled.

"You don't understand." Sasuke glared at him.

"She's a chakra bomb. Made to use the Nine Tails' chakra and...maybe even kill you."

Naruto looked at him shocked. Chakra bomb?

"She steals chakra and once she reaches a limit she'll explode." Sasuke explained.

Naruto thought about everything he said and a look of realization came across his face.

Bolt! Suzuki must've taken his chakra. And by the looks of it she must've taken too much.

Did she know what she was? Did she know he had the Nine Tails in him? Has she been using Bolt this whole time? All these questions swarmed through Naruto's mind and he felt anger rise up inside him.

This girl was a threat to his village and his family.

The Seventh had climbed out and landed by the sharingan wielder.

"We have to make sure she doesn't get Kurama's chakra." He said seriously.

The Uchiha nodded once all look toward the unconscious girl.

"Itachi said that a seal was placed on her. If we break it she won't take anymore chakra. But if we don't and she gets the Nine Tails...we can't stop it."

Naruto looked at him and nodded his head.

"No physical contact." Sasuke stated before grabbing Suzuki by the back of her jacket and dragged her as he walked.

Naruto followed close behind looking at the girl. He really hoped that they could break the seal before something bad happened.

 **End.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok so this isn't a chapter-sadly. I will not be updating for a while because I have some major writers block and ive been pretty busy with school. I will update when I can and I'm going to finish this story I swear. Well...duces!**


	13. Chapter 13

hello! So um..tbh I forgot about the story and I got reminded when I got a review. So I'm going to update when I can and try to finish this story since people seem to like it. See you when I post the next chapter.


End file.
